Having diverse functions may allow electronic devices such as a smart phone, a tablet computer, a personal digital assistant (PDA) and the likes to become more mobile and versatile. Therefore, such electronic device has become an essential element for storing personal and private information regarding an individual. For example, the electronic devices may have information for directly accessing a financial institute through web to manage one's financial related stuff. Furthermore, in a case of smart phone, phone calls may be placed by others without one's supervision. The individual who registered as owner on the server would be responsible for the phone calls. Therefore, it is crucial to protect the information stored in the electronic devices and the usage from other.
In the conventional art, different types of security check could be utilized to protect the information stored in the electronic devices, such as password protection or graphical pattern. However, there are still chances others may unlock the electronic devices through the finger print residue remained on the touch screen or input device. The electronic devices would not know the difference between the individual and others as long as a password or a graphical pattern is provided.
Furthermore, in the case of an incoming event such as a phone call, a text message, or a calendar event, the individual would have to provide an input through an input device such as a physical button or touch screen. For example, the individual would have to provide a tapping or sliding operations in order to answer an incoming call.
In order to manipulate these electronic devices, regardless whether a password is inserted to unlock the electronic devices or an input is provided for answering incoming calls, these operations could be deemed as rather inconvenient and superfluous by users of these devices. Consequently, there could be a need to provide a better technique of performing a security check that would be more convenient.